


Cage Fights, Passion, and Piercings

by Pleasedial123



Series: A Series of Sexy Occurrences With Which Sakura Makes the Most of [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A brief appearance by Sai, BAMF Sakura, F/M, Itachi is daring, Kisame likes it when she flexes, Using the Sharingan to remember porn, and Lee, featuring embarrassed Sakura, featuring punk Sakura, quite a bit of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasedial123/pseuds/Pleasedial123
Summary: In which there are Cage Fights, paper screens dividing her from utter humiliation, and gifts. And flexing. Don't forget the flexing. Sakura was pretty sure she could make Kisame swoon just by flexing her biceps.Sakura could honestly say she was enjoying the ride. Or rides as it may be in this case.





	Cage Fights, Passion, and Piercings

.--.  


Kisame was getting very annoyed with this filthy place. He had been sent out to get some information but said informant refused to meet anywhere but here. Here being an underground fighting pit deep in Iwa territory. It wasn’t even a good fighting-pit as it was civilian only. Which meant Kisame couldn’t even join and punch his irritation away, he could only watch. Which, once again, was watching merely civilians punch each other in a cage.

“Now for the upcoming new star!” The announcer announced as they carted the last set of opponents out in stretchers, “The Hellion!”

The crowd went wild and Kisame growled lowly. The noise, the stink, the people. Everything was pissing him off. 

And then he caught a glimpse of who was stepping into the cage and his mood did a 180. It was a woman, dressed in a clinging sleeveless shirt and spandex shorts. Knuckles were wrapped tightly in bandages and Kisame could see a series of tattoos covering one entire arm, all black swirling traditional animals. Hair had been shaved short on one side of her head and the rest was tossed over the other side, long enough to hide her ear. She had a massive bruise taking up one cheek and a mean look in her eye. She raised her fists, getting the crowd screaming loud, cheering and going crazy. She roared something obviously insulting about her opponent and people loved it.

Kisame stared at the pink hair and green eyes and felt a laugh rumble up in his chest. Who knew she was so good at undercover missions. Good enough to slip past jonin guards and pass herself off as a civilian. 

When the bell rang Kisame slipped from his dark corner to lean against the bar so he could see better. And what a show it was. She was all brawler viciousness, no controlled movement, as she went for her opponent. He could imagine the sound of flesh hitting flesh as she nailed the man in the stomach. 

She was malicious, aiming for every weak point, brutal in every delivered punch. She was fighting with pure savagery, like an animal turned onto prey and Kisame enjoyed every moment he watched said movement.

There was also respect in his gaze because what she was doing wasn’t easy. The more skilled a ninja was the harder it was to ever appear unskilled. After a while violence became so instinctive there wasn’t any way to not be good at it. Practice and battle smoothed out the rough edges and beat habits into a person. She was letting go of everything she had ever learned. When the man landed a hit on her face, splitting her lip, she was ignoring every instinct that was trying to force her to dodge, every instinct forcing her to go with the blow. 

Every moment she fought him she was also fighting herself. But she was making it look so easy that if he didn’t know her, he would assume her to be some fist fighting civilian who only knew how to brawl.

When she won her match she roared like an animal, fists beating against the cage as if rattling bars. She had blood on her teeth and her knuckles and a vicious look in her eye and everyone in the room loved her, screaming with her. 

She exited the cage, spitting blood on the floor and came for the bar at and languid stroll. 

The bartender didn’t even ask, just slid her a glass of what Kisame knew to be the most gut-rotting, strongest backwater liquor to be found. It could make the dead sit up. But she drank it with a grin, tossing it back like it was fine whiskey as she leaned against the bar, quite close to Kisame himself.

“Hello stranger,” she said offhandedly, giving him a bloody grin. “Here to fight in the pit?”

“Shinobi,” he said shortly. 

She wrinkled her nose and held out her hand for a refill.

“To bad, you look like you would have been a fucking challenge. This shithole has so few bastards worth fighting.”

Wow. That drawl paired with those words on her tongue and the blood on her knuckles was making him very, very interested. Kisame wanted to rip her clothes off right here and now. 

“You wouldn’t even be able to touch me,” he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him but returned to her drink when it was refilled. Sakura had never been a small slim slip of a girl, she was too strong for that. She was covered in wiry muscle and with no sleeves he could see just how ripped her arms were. With no shirt covering her stomach he could make out her abs. Sakura was built and it made something in Kisame sit up and whine in want.

“But if you ever want to try, I’m up for some leisurely exercise,” he leaned closer, leering, eyes running over muscle and blood flecks.

“Hoshigaki," came the familiar sly voice of the informant .

Of fucking course the informant had to show up right now. Kisame turned, annoyed again, sensing Sakura wandered off. Kisame grit his teeth and turned to business. Pleasure could come later.

.--.

“Hot damn, kitten,” Kisame breathed, already aroused.

Sakura had him pinned to an alley walls. Arms pressing him to the brick effortlessly looking exactly the same as earlier. 

“Kisame,” she said blandly, “Here to kill anyone?”

“Nope. Just getting some information. Not after whoever your target is.”

“Client,” Sakura said instead, “Some Fire Country noble who wanted to come see a cage fight.”

“All of this just to watch civilians punch each other? Couldn’t he have done that back in Fire Country.”

“His father doesn’t know about his…hobbies. And he specifically wanted to see a woman in the cage. And to see someone die. Not something you find in Fire Country easily. And when we showed, there were no women scheduled to fight. A woman’s got to do what a woman’s got to do for that paycheque. He’s paying Konoha very well for my services," Sakura said, dryly.

“Ew. Services. Do you have to sleep with him?” Kisame asked, wrinkling his nose. 

“No. He gets off on watching violence enough he doesn’t need anyone in his bed,” she smirked. 

“Boring,” Kisame said, “If I was him I’d be begging to be in your bed.”

“Are you flirting with me?” she grinned.

“Always,” he said, “Especially when you look like this.”

“Oh, you like it?” she said, finally letting him go so she could flex her arms.

Kisame’s mouth went dry as he stared at the muscle definition and the way she leered at him.

“Yes,” he squeaked. 

Sakura looked at him with smouldering eyes and then grabbed him, tossing him over her shoulder effortlessly to drag him to her hotel room. Kisame didn’t resist in the slightest, taking this time to gaze at her ass in those shorts and enjoy how she could manhandle him. When they reached her hotel room and she tossed him on her bed Kisame was ready to go. He went to take his shirt off but she pinned him to the bed instead and ripped it clean off him.

“Hot damn,” he whimpered.

“I see why you wanted to rip mine off so bad last time,” Sakura grinned, “That is quite fun.”

Kisame made a needy noise in the back of his throat and reached for her but she slammed his hands back down to the bed. 

“What do you think you’re doing fucker?” she growled, low and dangerous, “I’m in charge here.”

That send a jolt right down his spine and she obviously felt it by how pleased she looked. 

“Ready to be taken apart piece by piece until you’re begging me?” Sakura hissed low and eager in his ear.

And God, Kisame was very ready.

.--.

“I have a present for you Kitten.” Kisame said as he rocked into Sakura.

“Hmm?” she asked sleepily, still half asleep even as she wrapped her legs about his hips. 

He could get used to this. He could get used to soft early mornings with a willing pliant woman under him, not opposed to sex even after an entire night of it. Oh there was a lot of fun to be had in wild passionate rough sec, but there was something to be said about soft quiet moments as well.

“A present,” he repeated as he fucked her languidly, rolling into her and looking over the bruises he had put on her hips with his fingers.

“You spoil me,” Sakura teased, peering up at him, half lidded.

“Anything for you Kitten,” he hissed as she reached up and nibbled at his neck. 

He was only half joking when he said 'anything'. When she pinned him beneath her and rode him lazily he knew it wasn’t even half a joke.

“I thought you said you had a present for me?” Sakura asked after they had cleaned up and slid back into their clothes to check out of the hotel.

“I do,” Kisame smirked, “But you have to do me a favour first.”

“What favour?” she asked, suspicious.

Kisame reached up and ran his hand over the shaved part of her hair before running a thumb across her ear. 

“I want to see you get pierced,” he hummed.

She turned a narrowed gaze on him.

“And if I say no?”

“Where’s the fun in that Kitten?” he laughed. “Just one. A plain little stud. I thought of asking if you’d rather get your nipples done but I thought you’d punch me rather than answer.”

She narrowed her gaze further but he saw a considering glint in her eyes. 

“If you can find a professional in this backwater town, then maybe.”

Turns out he couldn’t find a professional. He was very disappointed until she murmured next time into his mouth as she kissed him and disappeared to finish her mission.

.--.  
.--.  
.--.

Sakura sighed, tired and frustrated as she tried to work a knot out of her hair. If she hadn’t lost half her pack she would still have a brush. But because Naruto was a moron and insisted on petting the wild boar, they had had to flee from the campsite very quickly and she had had to leave half her stuff behind. At least she had made him pay for the hotel room as compensation. 

Sakura nearly screamed as a hand slid into her hair that definitely was not hers. She clamped down on the noise at the last second as her other senses kicked in. She could sense no one in her room with her and that in itself told her exactly who it was. She was confident only one person she knew who could hide their presence that perfectly would want to gently run hands through her hair.

She tilted her head back and Itachi peered back down at her, eyes like red lanterns in the darkness.

"You are playing a very dangerous game," Sakura said so quietly it was almost as if she wasn’t speaking at all.

Itachi smirked and her and leaned over to give her a kiss. She leaned back into his chest and tilted to give him a better angle. Though it was indeed a dangerous situation, she couldn’t deny the fact that just the sight of the smirk had sent fire down her stomach. And Uchiha had been said to be great at playing with fire.

His hands wrapped around her, drawing up her sides to reach around and cup her breasts through her thin night shirt. Sakura leaned her head back to rest on his shoulders, biting her lips as he nipped her shoulder through her shirt. 

A little whimper escaped her lip as his one hand travelled back down her stomach and dipped into her panties. The whimper was a tad loud in the silence and Sakura realized her mistake instantly.

“You okay Sakura?” Naruto called from the other room, shuffling towards the traditional paper door that separated their rooms. 

His stupid ridiculous super sense of hearing was always a bother when not in the field. 

“I’m fine,” Sakura said voice a tad high as Itachi continued his minstrations unbothered by the fact she was chatting with her teammates. 

“Are you sure? Did you get scratched by the boars?” Naruto asked, concern blatant in his tone.

“I’m fine!” Sakura insisted, voice wavering as Itachi stroked her just so, one hand pulling her panties off.

“Hag, if you are hurt-”

“I can heal myself!” Sakura snapped at Sai, even as Itachi worked her open gently with his fingers. 

Itachi smirked into her neck, kissing it so softly it felt like a whisper. He bent her forwards until she was bent over elbows resting on her own futon, nudging her shirt up so he could kiss a line down her spine and Sakura shuddered, on fire and needy. She bit her lip to control her panting.

“Sakura, there is no shame in injury!” Lee said boldly, sounding as if he was going to burst through the door.

Sakura saw with horror how that was going to play out. They’d burst into her room, so intent on ‘helping her’, to find Uchiha Itachi with her bent over eager and ready. To find an S-class criminal ready to fuck an entirely willing Sakura. Oh God. Nothing would be left standing for miles.

“I’m Masturbating!” Sakura blurted out desperately trying to stall the destruction. 

Itachi actually paused what he was doing to bury his face in her back, shaking just the slightest as she shocked him right out of his impeccable control of his emotions. Sakura hid her face in her hands.

Naruto made a wordless choked cry that was halfway between completely embarrassed and completely fascinated. Sai said nothing and Sakura was pretty sure the thump she heard was Lee passing out. 

“Naruto,” Sakura said low and dangerous as she saw a shadow linger by the door, “If you come in here, or even think to peek, I will rip your spleen out through your throat.”

“I was not going to look! Not at all, not a bit! I’m completely uninterested!” Naruto yelped as he backtracked. 

“My book said women don’t talk about stuff like this with men,” Sai said after a moment. 

“…What sort of books have you been reading?” Naruto demanded.

Itachi pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and reached around her to press a hand to her mouth.

“Quiet now,” he breathed into her ear, his voice barely even there.

Sakura smothered a groan against his hand as he slid into her. When he rocked into her she gripped her futon desperately. He reached around with his other hand to cup a breast and nibbled on her spine. Sakura bit her lip nearly clean through to smother any noise even as he went painfully slow and careful, silent against her. 

She was not going to last like this. It was torturously slow and just the thought of being caught was making her body thrum. When his hand left her breast to reach lower she arched, startled.

“If you need a hand…” Naruto offered clearing his throat as a moan slipped past Itachi’s hand. 

Sakura pulled his hand down, embarrassment setting her face on fire even as she started to peak.

“I will gut you,” Sakura whined, voice coming out more high then threatening as she let out a whimper. 

The sound of Naruto hitting the floor made her more relieved than embarrassed. 

“Good job hag,” Sai said sounding genuinely pleased from the other room, “Now I don’t have to put up with their incessant talking.”

Somehow the thought of only Sai listening in was actually not embarrassing in the slightest. Maybe it was just the fact he didn’t really seem to get sex or emotion or anything. But Sai was quiet neutral in her mind and right now much easier to deal with then Lee and Naruto. 

Sakura grasped the sheets, arched even as Itachi gripped her hips, and came with only the softest of whimpers. Sakura panted into her blankets and let Itachi turn her around so she was on her back and he could lean over her. Sakura contained her pants and rocked against him near silently, staring up at him.

He really was very pretty. Sakura had told Kisame, what felt like forever ago, that she had ‘lost her taste for blunt teeth, plain eyes, and porcelain skin’. But sometimes you ran into someone so pretty they could make you change your mind about anything. Itachi was that person. Pretty enough to make someone do something stupid like have sex with a criminal with only a paper wall separating them from her team who would gladly murder him. She couldn’t deny he was quite fantastic at sex as well as he drew her up for another orgasm, playing her body like an instrument. Except for you know, silent, at the moment.

She tugged him down in a kiss to hide her breathless gasp as she came again on his fingers and cock. 

“You’re the worst,” she breathed into the kiss.

He gave a smirk, eyes blazing. She suddenly realized she was still staring at the sharingan and flushed as he took a long sweeping look of her as she came apart. Oh, that was just unfair. She almost came again at the very thought that he was imprinting this in his memory. 

When they wore themselves out after a few mor orgasms, her teammates still passed out in the other room, Sakura pulled the futon over them so they could curl up in the heat. Itachi made no move to leave so she scooted closer to him, curling into him and pressing a hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat. She was still feeling giddy and spent from the sex, but she had the energy to be struck by the fact that Itachi was staying for pillow talk.

Of course, with her teammates next door no talking could happen, but when he raised his hands to tap a beat against her spine, Sakura picked up very quickly on the silent way to communicate. The code was a Konoha code, long in use for simplicity sake. It was a bare bones sort of code that had basic phrases and then just ways to tap out characters in case the need for a more complicated message. Most ninja knew the basics of it, but often weren’t quick at it or skilled with it.

Sakura had been a Brainiac in the academy thought and burned through every lesson taught to her. The code lessons had been a particularly quick lessons because Ino had already known most of them and Sakura had just had to be better. Despite not having used it in quite a while, Sakura remembered it well. 

So Itachi and Sakura spent the hours ‘talking’. He asked for nothing sensitive and she did not offer anything even remotely useful, but they talked about food and how Sakura was doing in the hospital and where Itachi had been. They talked about nothing of any consequence and it felt a tad surreal to Sakura that Uchiha Itachi was taking the time to actually do something with her more than sex. 

The next morning she told Naruto and the boys to go ahead of her and they did so only with mild protest and a few threats on her part. After they were gone Sakura pinned Itachi to the futon and rode him, pleased to be able to make noise again as she moaned and whimpered and growled, arching against him.

Dappled in morning sunlight she noted his sharingan was active again as he gazed at her, face only partially calm. There was a fond look in his red eyes as he kissed her and Sakura felt content for a brief moment.

.--.  
.--.  
.--.

“I don’t know what so exciting about getting a hole punched into my cartilage,” Sakura said, not even blinking as the needle slid through.

“Let a man have his dreams honey,” the woman holding the needle said, a tad nervously as she darted glances at Kisame like he would bite.

Instead Kisame was staring, grinning at her new piercing. When the woman slid home the new stud Sakura observed it in the mirror and tuned out her speech on how to let it heal. A spark of healing chakra and it was like it had been there for months, fully healed and fine. 

“My present,” Sakura demanded after she had finished looking, “I’ve been thinking of it all month.”

Kisame grinned at her, all sharp teeth and danger, and Sakura heard the woman try to cover up a scream. Sakura tossed some cash at her, impatient with her fear, and they strode out of the store even as Sakura badgered Kisame.

“Here you go kitten,” he finally relented, tossing a scroll at her.

She unrolled it, reading the seals laid out. Kisame sidled up behind her, leaning over her to peer at the piercing closer, tucking her hair further out of the way. Sakura had grown her hair back after the last mission. Hair growth was simple compared to some of the things she could do with the human body. She hadn’t minded the shaved style but she preferred her shoulder length bob. 

Sakura finally activated the seal and in a cloud of smoke she was holding her new gift. Sakura stared, speechless a she raised it up. She turned it over and ran her hands along it.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed, “Kisame this must have cost a fortune.”

“Not like I spend my money on much,” he shrugged as he stepped up beside her, on hand grabbing her ass discretely. 

Sakura let him get away with the public ass grabbing and turned the giant battle axe over in her hand again. It was a monster of an axe made with beautifully thick steel. The handle was nearly as long as she was tall and wrapped with red leather for her to grip. The blade was a gleaming sharp crescent with a large roaring tiger etched onto the flat. Sakura ran her fingers over the custom engraving.

“For my fierce little kitten,” Kisame breathed in her ear.

“You just want to see me cut people down with it,” she teased.

“Verily,” he growled. 

“Thank you,” Sakura said warmly, “It’s the best gift I’ve ever received.”

That was an honest statement. People had given her beautiful things before. Given her books and jewelry and food and little things. But no one had ever given her a custom weapon. No one had ever given her something like this. It was well worth a piercing. 

Sakura pulled Kisame down into a deep ferocious kiss and didn’t even care that they were in public. No one dared bother the giant shark man or the tiny woman holding an axe larger then herself even as they make-out session leaned towards inappropriate.

Kisame and Itachi were both passionate men even if Kisame’s passion leaned more towards the physical side with displays and strength while Itachi’s was more the passion of soft touches and calm expressions. 

Even knowing there were dark days looming ahead, and that soon she would have to tell Tsunade what was happening. Sakura could honestly say she was enjoying the ride. Or rides as it may be in this case, she thought giddily as she felt dark hands tangle in her hair and deepen the filthy kiss, with a war axe on her back and a piercing in her ear. 

.--.


End file.
